thecharmedfanficsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rules for This Site
This site tries to give more freedom to individual authos as to what to put on pages about fanfics they have written, but there are some rules that need to be followed. Page Names *Stories should be listed alphabetically with a four digit code in parenthesis after it. The code should consist of letters and if needed numbers only. If possible, it should sound like it has something to do with the story. This code is to be used at the end of pages having to do with your story. This way people can find your bio for your version of Piper Halliwell amid all the other bios for Piper Halliwell. The code (CHAR) is used for pages that only include info from the original series. These are to be used sparingly, mostly for main characters from Charmed as well as powers and places that are seen the most often in the series. If your story later becomes part of a series, the code used for the indivdual story will be used for the series so that pages don't have to be renamed. Before you choose a code, check the Code Index to make sure that particular code has not been used already and add yours to it, so that no one else tries to use it. You may not change any codes in there, only add your own. And if you do not make pages using that code within a week, someone else may request to use it. *Series should be listed alphabetically with a four digit code in parenthesis after it. The code should consist of letters and if needed numbers only. If possible, it should should like it has something to do with the series. This code is to be used at the end of pages having to do with your series. This way people can find your bio for your version of Piper Halliwell amid all the other bios for Piper Halliwell. The code (CHAR) is used for pages that only include info from the original series. These are to be used sparingly, mostly for main characters from Charmed as well as powers and places that are seen the most often in the series. Individual Pages *Pages for characters should consist of the character's name, at least first and last or nickname and last, and the series or story code in parenthesis. They can include middle names if you want. *Pages for powers should include whatever name you use for the power in your fanfics, regardless of what that power is called by anyone else followed by the series or story code in parenthesis. *Pages for locations used in your fanfics should be called by either the official name or a common nickname your characters use followed by the code for your series or story in parenthesis. *Pages for objects used in you fanfics that you feel need their own pages should be named for either the official name or a common nickname your characters use for it followed by the series or story code in parenthesis. *Pages for types of beings in your series or story she be named for the official name for that type of being or a common nickname used by your characters followed by the series or story code in parenthesis. Page Layouts You are given a lot of leeway with page layouts, but there is a minimum of information they should include. Templates Infobox Templates Althoughh their are official site templates for infobox which can be found here, you can create your own infobox templates to be used for characters, powers, locations, objects, or whatever else for your series or your stories. The name of the template is almost entirely up to you. It does need to have your series or story code in parenthesis at the end though to make it easy to differentiate between it and other navigational templates. There is a minimum of information needed for these templates. Navigation Templates You can create your own navigational templates to be used for your series or your stories. The name of the template is almost entirely up to you. It does need to have your series or story code in parenthesis at the end though to make it easy to differentiate between it and other navigational templates. Family Friendly Regardless or the content of your actual stories or series, keep what you post on this wikia clean and family friendly. If you have a story that contains a lot of language or violence or something else that would be less than family friendly and you want people to know that, find some place on the pages about either the series or individual stories to put that info. Do not go into detail. By family friendly, I'm not saying you need to keep it G rated, but at least keep whatever you post here PG13. Images You may use whatever images you wish to illustrate your stories, your character, your powers, etc, so long as the pictures stay PG13 and do not tell you not to repost them. You are responsible to make sure they follow this rule, but if a staff member catches you posting a picture that is too riské or we learn that this picture is not supposed to be posted, the picture will be removed and you will get a warning. Do this more than once and you will be temporarily blocked. Posting Actual Stories This site is for collecting fanfic info in one place, but it is also aloud driving traffic to the individual sites were the story is posted. For this reason, the actual stories are not posted here unless the story is not posted anywhere else or the actual author of the fanfic wants to post them here. The author retains the right to remove their fanfics from this site if they have been posted here without their approval or they change their mind about posting them here. If you do post a story here, then you do is a /Story, /Episode, /Issue, etc onto the name of the page containing the info about the story or episode with a link on the main info page for that story letting people know they can find it there. Site Decorations This site is not currently looking for a custom background or otherwise a custom look. This said, if you have an idea you would like to suggest, you may create a temporary page that follows this naming format 's Page and create a reasonable facsimile of your idea. When it is completely done, the staff will take a look at it and see how it actually looks on the main page. Important: If you do not have at least 500 edits on this site, your page will not be considered. Criteria if you do this includes: *Character of the Month. This should have some sort of code that automatically pics a different character every month so we can spotlight various characters. *Power, Location, and Object of the Month, each with their own codes doing the above. *Top Ten Series. With a that choses ten series every month. *Top Ten Stand Alone Stories. With a code that choses ten stand alone stories every month. Other People's Work If the author of a series or story is active on this site you must have permission from them to alter the pages about their series or story. Authors, if someone else is altering your pages and you don't want them to, contact a staff member on their wall. This is a blocking offense if you keep doing this after being told to stop. Category:Rules